1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food products, and particularly to a set-date or creamed date syrup and method of making the date-set syrup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, date syrup is extracted from date flesh and made available in local markets without further processing. As such, the traditional date syrup lacks a smooth, spreadable consistency and/or is vulnerable to large crystal formation. A set-date syrup with a consistency similar to set or creamed honey has not previously been achieved. The crystallization process in date syrup is more complex and more difficult to control than the crystallization process in set-honey production because date syrup, which contains sugars and cellular polysaccharides, such as pectin, has a more complex composition than honey which is mainly composed of sugar.
Thus, a set-date syrup and a method for making the set-date syrup solving the aforementioned problems is desired.